Regrets
by Razzack
Summary: Late for Father's Day. But choices we make affect everyone in our lives, in some ways they are more drastic than others.


**A/N: Titanfall is owned by Respawn entertainment and EA. It was a great game for a while. Also, I know that this is late for Father's day. But things have not been working on my end to get this up. But I hope you enjoy.**

War and insurrection, this is what had brought us here today. This lonely bar in one of the subsections of Angel City. It was quite a hole in the wall, really, I was surprised when you had found it. What was even more surprising was that you brought me here on my 21st birthday and bought me my first drink, and the several after that. I had tried to drink you under the table that night.

This place really was still a hole in the wall, and it had a literal one where a Titan had crashed through it. The city was still rebuilding after the war left it and moved on to eventually Demeter. No music played here and the building had been looted of all the alcohol that survived the shootout in here. Several armored corpses were strewn about the room. They all had been focused on you, and you had put them all down, and all that was left was their bones as a reminder to who had won.

With a sigh I look over at the shot glass in my hand, and quickly down it. I refilled the drink on my own and looked over to where your hand was still cradling the full shot glass. I knew you weren't going to drink it, you had promised never to drink again after the Frontier Militia made it's move. IMC called for arms, the Militia called for arms and we both answered.

Unfortunately for us, we chose different sides of the conflict. That didn't stop us from meeting here at the bar every year. That first meeting was years ago, when the Militia was after Barker and the IMC was looking to kill terrorists and restore order. I got lucky and spotted you on the street from my vantage point above. You were dispatching grunts with your Hemlock and after the last one had fallen you had spotted the bar.

I had almost shot you there with my Longbow, until I saw you calmly walking into the building.

Your gait was unmistakable, and the slight twitch your neck had was an instant verifier of who you were. That didn't stop the grunts from following you in to the bar. When I came in you were quietly sitting at the bar counter with your rifle propped against your stool and your rifle propped against your stool and were staring at something in your hands.

I didn't make a sound, or a very loud one compared to the thunderous roar of Titans and explosions outside. But the encounter had been brief then, and now you wait here for me every year so we can catch up. My eyes drifted towards your old and weathered gear. The once bright white fabrics of your pilot suit yellowed and stained in God knows what. Your head was propped against the bar top and facing me.

You hadn't taken off your helmet, but I don't blame you. It makes it easier for me not to see under it, and it also reminds me of how much of a coward I am. My eyes drift towards the dent in the forehead section. It was subtle, and with time it seemed to somehow get smaller. Those helmets could really stop bullets, a blessing and a curse.

You always claimed to have a thick skull, and since the bullet had lost all of it's kinetic force before reaching the front of your head. I guess you were right.

I sniffed slightly as my eyes started to water. Taking another shot before just dropping the bottle to the side I reached for my helmet. The green and orange paint faded over the years of combat and travel. Gazing into the visor I sighed as I turned it in my hands and settled it on my head. The helmet connected to the suit and powered on. Bathing the immediate portion of the bar in front of me in a blue light.

As I took up my rifle and took a step closer to you, looking so peaceful holding a shot glass in one hand. The other gripped a worn photo of a man and his child ice skating. You had died thinking of the one person you loved most in your life, and I had come and put a bullet in your head.

Sadly I trudged to the door, my Titan standing guard outside patiently. I could hear the servos kick into action as it swerved to face me when I reached the door. I paused here and looked back at you, and bit back a hard swallow to finally voice the words I had been wishing to say for so many years.

"I love you, dad."

 **P/N: This was a little sad, and I know not everyone can spend days with their families or their fathers. So I hope everyone enjoyed this.**

 **-Raz**


End file.
